


An Abundance of Knowledge

by titlewave



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Short, erin knows a lot of facts, they talk about fruit idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titlewave/pseuds/titlewave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtzmann stared at her. </p>
<p>“That was interesting.” </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“I’ve never seen anyone take that long to eat an orange.” </p>
<p>“Cutie,” Erin said, matter-of-factly. “And I don't like the pulp. It gets stuck in my throat and that's not a fun time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Abundance of Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is 
> 
> All mistakes are mine :~)

Erin was eating an insanely small orange. Or perhaps it was a “Cutie”, as they had been branded. Actually, what Erin was doing was closer to performing a surgery than eating fruit. 

Holtzmann was quietly observing Erin, utterly intrigued by what she was doing. She was sat at her desk, a yard away from Holtzmann, tinkering with her miniature orange. She had been doing so for at least 10 minutes and had yet to take a bite. She had peeled the orange normally, but then began carefully pulling the pulp off, as if pulling too quickly would harm the fruit. 

There were pieces of the peel in a neat pile on the left side of Erin’s desk and strings of pulp in a smaller pile on the right. 

Why was she being so delicate? Wanting to understand the process, Holtzmann stood from her own desk and shuffled over to Erin’s. She leaned against it, pulling her goggles down to the brim of her nose. Erin paid no mind, not one glance, and Holtzmann couldn't believe how distracted she was.

(Though, she couldn't really talk. She was constantly distracted by her own work. But, this was an orange. Holtzmann didn't get it). 

“What is that?” 

Maybe the orange wasn't an orange at all, maybe the orange was some kind of exotic fruit that had poisonous pulp and that's why Erin was so precisely peeling. Holtzmann needed to know what the deal was. 

“Cutie,” Erin stated, continuing her dissection. 

“Thanks,” Holtzmann quipped, confidently crossing her arms over her chest. That oughta rip Erin from her daze, make her blush, or stutter...or at least look up.

She continued peeling, then sliced the Cutie accordingly, and then nodded with enthusiasm as she popped a slice into her mouth. 

Holtzmann stared at her. 

“That was interesting.” 

“What?” 

“I’ve never seen anyone take that long to eat an orange.” 

“Cutie,” Erin said, matter-of-factly. “And I don't like the pulp. It gets stuck in my throat and that's not a fun time.” 

She ate another slice. 

Oh. Erin didn't like pulp. Okay. So the pulp wasn't poisonous. 

(Was there such thing as poisonous pulp? She would look that up later). 

“Well, if we are being technical, I believe that Cuties,” Holtzmann paused. She picked up a slice and bit into it, “are actually called Clementines.” 

“Clementine mandarins, really.” Erin replied, turning her chair towards Holtzmann. She seemed serious about the specifics of oranges. 

“‘Cuties’ is a brand name. The Clementines are sold November through January while Murcott mandarins are sold February through April. Not sure what is sold in the meantime, maybe it's a mixture of what's good? Also, the difference doesn't stop there…ah, never mind, it's not important.” Erin slightly shook her head, playing with the slice in her hand. 

Holtzmann smirked. Erin was one of most intelligent people she knew (Patty and Abby tied with her). She often began listing random facts when a subject was brought up (exhibit a: cuties). She held an abundance of knowledge which Holtzmann would gladly listen to, but Erin always cut herself off. 

“Go on,” Holtzmann encouraged. She leaned her arm on Erin’s desk so she could rest her cheek on her hand. “I have a few questions.” 

Holtzmann learned quite a lot of facts about mandarins that day.


End file.
